


The Audacity Of The Ignorant

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Peter Parker, Sorcerers, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Another sorcerer confronts Stephen about his responsibilities as Sorcerer Supreme.





	The Audacity Of The Ignorant

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

Tony was busy with meetings all day so Stephen had to take both Diana and Peter with him to Kamar-Taj. If he wasn't planning on being gone all day as well, he would have just asked the teen to watch his sister for a couple of hours, and just have Karen contact him through Victor if Peter needed something. That wasn't the case though, and he didn't want to leave Peter with an infant all day.

So he found himself in the courtyard at the Kamar-Taj compound, holding a sleeping baby girl in one arm, and correcting the stances of the apprentices with another. Peter was only here in case Stephen needed him to watch Diana for a few minutes, but otherwise the teen was doing his homework under the tree nearby. Levi was floating near Peter, but alert to its master's whereabouts in case it was needed.

Halfway through the sling ring training session, Stephen noted how Peter's head snapped up, but said nothing. Some trainees were probably mouthing off again, and if the teen's reaction was anything to go by, it was about either Stephen or the kids. Maybe even Tony. It was usually the newer students that gossiped until the more senior ones or the resident masters shut them down.

When the lesson was over, Stephen dismissed the training sorcerers and made his way back over to Peter, only to have one of the newer students intercept him in his path. A young man, maybe in his mid twenties, and looking irritated. Stephen regards him carefully and holds Diana closer to his body before clearing his throat.

"Can I help you with something?"  
"Are you really the Sorcerer Supreme?" The young trainee asks.  
"Yes."  
"Shouldn't you be here at the compound training us? We've all been told that the Sorcerer Supreme is a powerful man that single handedly fights beings from other dimension, but all I see is someone so caught up in his domesticity that he has to bring his kids to work." The younger man snarls and Stephen's eyebrow lifts toward his hairline when gathering trainees murmur in agreement. "You sit at home and do nothing while everyone else here has to pick up your slack. You're a sham and what's more pathetic is that a kid call you Mom--"

Peter steps in between Stephen and the younger sorcerer, carefully shoving the latter away with a glare. The doctor almost called the teen off but then decided to wait and see what Peter would do. So he dismisses the whip crackling to life in his free hand and watches as the trainee rights himself and glares at his son.

"You know _nothing_ about what he does!" Peter spits out.  
"The supposed Sorcerer Supreme can't even fight his own battles now?"  
"My mother could wipe the floor with you with one hand." The teen snaps.  
The younger sorcerer scoffs. "You really do call him Mom. Does he nurse you too?" Peter postures angrily and the trainee conjures his shields. "Let's see what's so special about you that the Sorcerer Supreme neglects his duties."

 _Oh shit,_ Stephen thinks as the younger sorcerer attacks first with a punch and the doctor moves himself and Diana out of harm's way. The fight only escalated when Peter dodged the punch and threw one of his own, finding his mark in the man's gut, and he doubles over. The teen had no intention to take the fight farther, but when he turns his back, the sorcerer grabs a staff from another recruit and swings it at Peter. He ducks the attack again, further angering the young sorcerer, and turns back to fend him off.

The fight continued until Peter laid out the man, and before Stephen could say anything, other new sorcerers that had agreed with the original one jumped in to attack Peter. The doctor's Mama Bear side quickly reared its ugly head a few moments into the attacks, and he reconjures a whip in his free hand before using it to trip up his students and send them onto their backs.

"That's enough!" Stephen shouts.

Diana startles out of her nap and cries loudly as Peter backs away toward the fuming Sorcerer Supreme, and Stephen gently hands her over to Peter. The teen takes her and walks back over to his spot under the tree and next to Levi to soothe his baby sister and the doctor crouches in front of the trainee that first confronted him.

"Let me make things clear. The only time I ever neglect my duties is when I am too busy fighting a being from another dimension. Some battles can take days and there are times when I get home and manage to fall asleep that I'm being called away again. As of now I am running on three hours of sleep that I've gotten in the past _week_." Stephen stands and looks around at the rest of the gathered students. "I am only human. I am exhausted, and it has nothing to do with my family. In fact, they are the reason I can continue to function with the many responsibilities I have as Sorcerer Supreme." He laughs with a bit of hysteria. "Dormammu? Not a fairy tale. I died thousands of times to keep your reality in check. You have no concept of what I do, so before you confront me with meaningless rumors, I implore you to ask a senior student or a master if they're true."

Stephen tiredly rubs the black spots out of his vision, and feels himself stagger until someone steadies him. The sound of a portal opening reaches his ears and the strong hands at his shoulders turn him and direct him toward it.

"Stephen, you're going home." Wong says to him sternly.  
"I'm fine. I still have another lesson--"  
"No. You're done. I'll take care of it and give these students the longest lecture of their life." The sorcerer supreme suddenly feels himself being forced down onto a couch, not even realizing he had moved. "Peter, can you handle it from here?" Wong asks.  
"Uh, yeah. I'll put Dia in the swing."

Peter gently deposits the now cooing infant into her baby swing and turns it on, and the music it plays was the final push Stephen needed to succumb to sleep. Wong helps Peter lay the doctor down in a more comfortable position before stepping back through the portal, and it closes behind him as the teen grabs the blanket off the back of the couch to lay on Stephen. Tony wasn't due back home for another few hours, but Peter was confident that he could handle Diana until then. He knew how to feed her and change diapers, and she loved endless games of peek-a-boo, so that was what he did for the next three hours.

It was a good thing Diana was an easy baby.

When Tony steps off the elevator and enters the living room while removing his tie, Peter winces when Dia squeals loudly at the sight of her father. She had taken to doing that lately, especially since she had formed an attachment to the engineer, and it always made Peter grind his teeth at the high pitch. Tony smiles and walks over to the swing to scoop up his infant daughter and kisses the top of her head.

"Hello to you too Princess. Did you have fun with Mommy and Peter?" Tony looks down at Peter. "Where _is_ Mom?"  
Peter motions to the couch. "He's that covered, snoring lump on the couch."  
"I don't hear--" Quiet snores fill the room. "Nevermind. How long has is been?"  
"Three hours all week." Peter says. "He was tired enough to yell at some students, but in his defense, one had the guts to confront him about how he was neglecting his duties and then attacked me."  
Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jesus...after all he does, that's how they thank him?"  
"You know he doesn't do it for the gratitude."  
"None of us do. Anyway, I'm pretty drained myself. Pizza?" Tony asks the teen and gets a nod in response. "FRI, the usual family order of pizza please."  
"Yes Boss." She replies instantly.

Tony takes Diana into the kitchen and makes her a bottle with his free hand. It was a skill he acquired very quickly when she woke up in the middle of the night and almost screamed if the engineer wasn't constantly holding her. Once Stephen had tried to help, but his hands were already bothering him and they shook too much, so he ended up going to bed disheartened when Diana stubbornly clung to Tony. It took an hour of kissing and massaging scarred hands for the Sorcerer to feel better about not being to help, and Tony also made sure to assure him that Diana still loved him. Of course Stephen knew that, but he had been a little flustered at the time that it kind of hurt.

Tony sniffs when he gives the bottle to his daughter and his scrunches his nose. "Baby girl, is that you? You're a little ripe. You definitely got that from your mother."  
Peter laughs from the living room. "I'm totally telling him you said that."  
"See what happens if you do." Tony says as he disappears up the stairs and into the master bedroom.  
FRIDAY speaks up a couple minutes later. "The pizza is here Boss Baby."  
Peter gapes and looks up at the ceiling. "Wait. What did you just call me?"  
"Boss Baby." The AI chirps cheerfully. "Boss has programmed me to refer to you as such."  
"Figures. What about Diana?"  
"Little Miss."

Peter snorts and takes the elevator down to the ground floor to retrieve the pizza, and when he comes back up, he finds his father kneeling by the couch gently waking Stephen. The man grumbles and waves him away but Tony grabs his hand.

"Food babe."  
"Hnnnnnnnn."  
"That was very passionate. I'll be sure to tell the next upcoming play director."  
Stephen turns his head to glare at him. "Douchebag."  
Tony smiles. "There's the man I married."

Peter of course decided that was the opportune moment to tell Mama Bear what Tony had said not five minutes before. He was disappointed though when Stephen told him it wasn't the first time.


End file.
